


Payback

by Tetraktys



Series: Rewrite of MCLUL ep 13 dates [3]
Category: My Candy Love
Genre: F/M, Jealousy, Kissing, Making Up, flashback to HS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 11:07:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19208128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tetraktys/pseuds/Tetraktys
Summary: My rewrite of Castie’s date from episode 13. I liked the original one so this is just an extra.While playing these games I found out I can be a petty person sometimes… apparently my Candy is too.





	Payback

This was supposed to be a romantic night out, instead I had never felt this uncomfortable watching a movie before. Castiel was sitting right next to me, but it was like he was far, far away. He was mad, and I knew exactly the reason why.

It had started so well, we had finally found a way to spend some time together. Going to the cinema on a Sunday night wasn’t ideal, but I would have done anything to have a proper date with him. There wasn’t a huge crowd in the movie theatre, still he hadn’t gone unnoticed. People were either looking at us or asking him for news about his next concert. I could tell this made him a little uncomfortable, but when we’d finally taken our seats, he was back to his usual flirty self, ready to spend the next two hours in the dark not watching a single minute of the film.

Right then, a paparazzi had taken our picture. I was surprised and yes, a little annoyed, but whatever, our pictures had already been plastered all over the internet, what was one more at this point. Castiel, instead, was furious. After trying in vain to catch the photographer, he had announced we were leaving.

Just like that.

That irked me like nothing else. A few days ago, he had explained how this was his life now, and I had to get used to it if I wanted to be with him. Was it ideal? No, of course not. But was I complaining? Not at all. Apparently, I wasn’t the one who had problems getting used to it.

I could have behaved as the understanding girlfriend, taken his hand and left the cinema without a word, but that wasn’t me, he knew it very well. He had never been able to boss me around when we were teens, I wasn’t going to let him now. That was actually one of the things he loved about me at the time but, considering the cold vibes he was emanating, I wasn’t sure he still felt the same way right this moment.

All our encounters since we had started dating again added to either locking ourselves in my room for half an hour, or spending the night in his flat. I was his girlfriend, not his secret hook-up, I was promised a real date and that was what I was going to get. I stood my ground and said that I was staying, he was free to leave if he wanted.

For ten excruciating seconds I thought he was really going to take off and stand me up, but he didn’t. He had taken his seat again and hadn’t said a word to me since. We were almost at the end of the movie and he hadn’t touched me one single time.

I felt slightly guilty for sort of forcing him to stay and, to be honest, I would have been more accommodating if it wasn’t for what had happened before the incident. I had kissed him in the hall of the cinema and he had distanced himself, saying that he didn’t like public demonstrations of affection.

SINCE WHEN???

In the past he had been all over me all the time, he didn’t care about what other people thought. I remembered one specific event when he had been a big fan of having an audience.

 

* * *

 

_“Woooooow it landed on the student body president!” Alexy cried excitedly. “Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!”_

_I waited several seconds before looking up. How was I going to get out of the situation?! I just had to say no, but no one had refused a dare yet, and no one could know why I couldn’t do it. Why couldn’t the stupid bottle have landed on Castiel?!_

_Nath stood up while looking at me straight in the eyes. He sat in front of me and he raised a hand to gently cup my cheek. He got close… he was really going to do it! I would have never thought that…_

_“Hey watch out!” Melody protested while Castiel roughly made his way towards the glass doors._

_“Sorry I’m going to go. I’m going to walk around.”_

_Things were not going well… I couldn’t let him leave. I had to talk to him… Oh well if the others saw me. I rushed out of the room and followed him._

_“Castiel…” I said tentative once I caught with him in the farthest and darkest corner of the garden._

_“I swear I let it go, but I am not far off from blowing a fuse! If I hadn’t interrupted he would have kissed you!”_

_He was really furious, I had never seen him so mad before, pacing back and forward trying to calm himself. He kept blubbering about how it was Nath’s thing to go after his girlfriends. I tried to point out that what had happened with Deborah had all been plotted out by her, but he was so angry he was beyond reason._

_“Let me remind you he doesn’t know about us!”_

_“And maybe he should!” he uttered coming towards me. “You know I’ve never been a fan of this idea of yours of keeping our relationship secret, and it seems I was right! Everyone seems to be entitled to take a shot at you!”_

_“Everyone… Castiel, I know you’re mad, but you’re exaggerating now!”_

_“Am I?” he replied with an evil smirk, “you have no idea, do you? About how soldier boy has had the hots for you since he was still a scrawny thing. About how the geek acts even lamer when you are around. And…” a pained look crossed his face, “even Lysander, the way he looks at you… my own best friend!”_

_“Castiel…”_

_“I should stake my claim, here and now!”_

_“Castiel, please… I think people noticed us already, please…”_

_He got even closer to me, his eyes full of rage._

_“I don’t fucking care…” he placed his hand against the tree behind me, “and I would have never let him kiss you… I would rather kiss you in front of everyone else in this place.”_

_He put his other hand on the other side of my face, effectively trapping me between the tree and his strong body. With a glint in his eyes he brought his face closer to mine._

_“Who do you belong to, Candy?”_

_“No one,” I replied._

_“Wrong answer,” he said with a mischievous smile, his lips hovering over mine just a breath away, I so wanted him to kiss me._

_“I’m no one’s property,” I said stubbornly._

_“Mmm…” he caressed my cheek with his lips, so lightly… then left a small kiss under my ear. He wasn’t touching me anywhere else, just his lips tracing a path along my neck, so sweetly it was making me lose my mind._

_“Castiel…” I whispered grabbing his t-shirt. “Kiss me…” I asked pleadingly._

_“Why should I?” he said, his warm tongue licking my neck, sending shivers up my spine._

_“Please…”_

_“What if someone sees us?” he asked …the devil!_

_“I don’t care… Castiel, please… I’m yours…” my skin was burning up._

_I felt his smirk on my skin, then he placed a kiss on my neck and sucked._

_“Ouch…” I blurted surprised at first. Then an amazing sensation took over and I tilted my neck to grant him better access. He sucked for a few other seconds, marking me, his purpose right from the start. When he was done I put my hands in his hair and pushed his face towards mine, lips finally meeting in the kiss I was so desperate for. And that was exactly what it was… a desperate kiss, full of jealousy and possessiveness. It seemed to say, “you are mine, only mine…” and I was replying the same, “you’re mine and I’m yours.”_

_When I finally came up for air we looked at each other for a while, lost in our own world. Then, with a satisfied smirk he said, “I think he got the message.”_

_With the corner of my eye I saw a movement on my right… wha… Nathaniel!_

_“Now he knows he is a dead man if he even tries to touch you…” he said patting my hair, looking at me lovingly, “now he knows we are indestructible.”_

_He’d just outed us to Nath on purpose. I should have been mad but… he was right._

_We were indestructible._

* * *

 

I wish it had been true. We had crushed and burned, and my heart had broken into thousands tiny pieces. But we had found each other again… it must’ve meant something, damn it!

I couldn’t let this coldness between us last a second longer. Without looking at him I raised my hand to his, on the armchair, intertwining my fingers with his. I felt him stiffen at first, remaining completely immobile for a few minutes.

I stubbornly left my hand where it was and even tightened my grasp. He wasn’t pushing me away and I considered it half a victory. After a while he closed his fingers around mine and we stayed like that until the end of the movie.

“I’m going to walk you back to campus,” he said while the credits were rolling. We headed back to my dorm silently, but his hand was still holding mine.

At some point I had to break the silence, it was awkward and defining and I needed to fix that, whatever that was.

“I don’t care if your life is in the public eye now Castiel. I don’t even care if this means having to spend 99% of our time together locked up in your place alone. But I’m not going to run away from the world. I’m not going to hide our relationship, we are not sixteen anymore. You were right at the time, it was a stupid idea then, and it’s a stupid idea now.”

I stopped in front of the campus gates and pulled him towards me. He was so tall I now had to raise my head to look at him.

“You are everything I want, Castiel. Everything I’ve always wanted. We have a second chance here and I’m not going to waste it being afraid.”

He raised his other hand to my cheek and caressed my lips with his thumb.

“You’ve always been stronger than me,” he said looking at me in the eyes, “and you’ve always been able to calm me whenever I needed it the most, how do you do it? How do you have this power on me?”

“I’m a witch,” I replied with a smirk. Then a very interesting and funny thought crossed my mind and added, “come, walk me to my room, my roommate will be back really late tonight.”

We made our way across the quad and reached the dorm. I could feel a buzz of electricity between us while we rode the elevator. His fingers started drawing small circles in the palm of my hand.

When I finally opened my door, I pulled him inside by his tie and he kicked the door shut behind him.

“So…” I said with an inviting tone, “what was that you wanted to do to me once you finally had me alone?”

He smirked his devilish smile I loved so much, “you really want me to show you…?”

“Mmm…” I replied faking indecision, “maybe I want to be the one to show you.”

I pushed him and he fell with his back on my bed. Raising himself on his elbows, he looked at me hungrily while I walked towards him with confident steps. Straddling his hips, I took his face in my hands and kissed him languidly. He followed me in the kiss immediately, our tongues caressing each other in their own dance.

Putting my hand under his t-shirt, I grazed his rock-hard abs with my nails, getting closer and closer to the button of his jeans, and a moan escaped his lips.

He had just grabbed my ass with one of his hands, to push me closer to his length, when we heard the door open and a surprised yelp, followed immediately by the door slamming back closed.

“Didn’t you say your roommate was out late tonight?” Castiel asked me, looking puzzled.

“Well… I think she got the message, what do you say?” I smirked.

He was completely dumbstruck.

“And you… did _you_ get the message?” I asked mischievously, I lowered my lips to his ear and whispered.

“Payback.”

**Author's Note:**

> I’m still waiting for Yeleen to run into Castiel in our bed in game.
> 
> See? I told you I can be petty.


End file.
